


不是他的皮带扣

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Danger Kink, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 那不是他的皮带扣。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not His Belt Buckle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019525) by [CosmicStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStorm/pseuds/CosmicStorm). 



　　“那最好是你的皮带扣。”  
　　“你少臭美了。”  
　　真忍不住想用什么能让盖火冒三丈的话顶嘴回去。比如“我还不知道你那么迷恋我”，或者“带别人飞可不意味着我想带他们上床”。该死，甚至保守的“也许你只是见到我很高兴？”都行。问题是，在哈尔张开嘴的那一刻，那些尖刻的反击之辞却徘徊在舌尖上无法吐出，一个认知重重击中了他：他，事实上，正坐在盖·加德纳的大腿上，所以抵着他屁股的东西并不是盖的皮带扣。  
　　“……盖？”  
　　“怎么？”  
　　有那么一会，哈尔不知道该怎么处理这件事。  
　　“你性志高涨的原因是飞行、战斗、肾上腺素、危险或者其中某些的结合？”  
　　这为哈尔从盖那里赢来了一声恼怒的哼声和突然的颠起，这一定是他试着在这拥挤的空间里让自己更舒服一点。然而它唯一的效果就是让这位飞行员更清晰地感觉到如果没有那两层粗棉布料的话，他就与加德纳的家伙直接肌肤相亲了。真棒啊。  
　　“爱寻求刺激的人是你，乔丹，不是我。”  
　　“而你在生死关头硬了。”这其实很辣，如果哈尔想对自己完全诚实的话。盖是对的，他确实完全能从危险处境之中获得快感，不过，他还没有想过在所有人之中偏偏是盖被加进那些场景中。他选择不去用力、仔细思考那些想法其实，此时此刻，取悦了他。  
　　“是吗？”盖的声音从恼怒变成了某种暧昧的愉悦。哈尔能够听到那种得意洋洋的咧嘴笑，那意味着接下来发生的事要么会令他讨厌至极，要么让他欲罢不能。  
　　回顾一下过去，他其实不应该对盖起了反应如此吃惊。在任何处境下做任何他妈的爱做的事真是太“盖”了，即使做那件事并不完全理性。讽刺的是，他，哈尔·乔丹，却正试着做从来对他行不通的一个理性抉择。  
　　盖的手伸进了他的牛仔裤，毫无羞耻地在那淡蓝色布料下摸索着他，缓慢的摩擦让那飞行员扭动了起来。  
　　“盖，见鬼的你要干什么？”哈尔从牙缝中挤出嘶声。他能够听到盖舔嘴唇的淫秽声音，就在他的耳边。  
　　“我要在咱们飞越太空闪避致命的导弹时，把你撸到射。”  
　　哈尔事后会否认他曾经从咬紧的牙关中泄露出那声呻吟，以及一些他低声说出的急促的鼓励话语。还有他的脊柱是如何弯曲起来，当他摩擦着盖坚硬的阴茎时，布料绷在他的屁股上，他的牛仔裤每时每刻都在变得越来越紧。  
　　“如果有人问起的话，这从来没发生过。”哈尔说道，越过他的肩膀上方摸索着盖厚实的后颈。他用另一只手将自己支撑在盖的大腿上，一边挪动着脊背挪动一边发出了满足的叹息，随后将他的臀部抵在了另一个男人身上。  
　　“我可没答应要操你。”  
　　“我不会让你操我的，现在不会，永远都不会。”  
　　“你光是被别人的老二蹭屁股就要高潮了，乔丹。”牙齿陷进哈尔的后颈。“如果我们有时间也有地方的话，你会乐意像个发情的婊子一样骑我的。”  
　　“那就是你晚上打手枪时幻想的东西吗，你这个混——”哈尔剩下的话被咬进了唇里，随后更加用力地摩擦着对方。戒指能量发射的刺耳声音不断在他们周围回响着，时不时震颤这个小小的逃生舱。“快点吧。”他用比平时更高的声音含糊不轻地说道。  
　　“你绝对是幻想过这个。”盖在他的耳边低语，他荒唐地为自己的新发现感到了喜悦，粗大的手指摸到了哈尔裤子上的纽扣。  
　　“目前为止，你还不在我的幻想里。”  
　　“哦是吗，但从现在开始我就会在里面了。”  
　　“如果你再这么磨蹭的话就不会了。”他打开了盖的手，将自己的外裤和紧身内裤褪到臀部以下。他希望盖能够将他的急切解读为一种想要把他们这档子小事尽快做完的实际需求，而非他不可思议地被他们的处境被撩起来了，那反过来意味着一种有着美妙的敲诈潜质的性癖，而事后盖毋庸置疑会想要加以利用的。  
　　盖一定是下定决心要结束这番甩屌般的口角，因为他终于——终于——伸手向前了，他有力的手握住了哈尔的勃起，用出乎意料的温柔动作握紧并上下移动。一声受伤般的闷哼从哈尔的喉咙后方发出，他的嘴唇紧紧地闭在一起试图忍住尽量多的声音。哈尔从盖的大腿上微微抬起身体，一边希望着他别扭地弯曲着的双腿还能够撑得住他的体重。他的胯部迎合着对方抚摸的节奏摆动着，每一次当那带来快感的粗糙手掌好似快要滑走时就会挺起。哈尔能够感觉到盖的另一只手摩擦着他的屁股，他在试图单手解开他自己的裤链，指节时不时掠过那片皮肤。  
　　逃生舱再次震动起来，震耳欲聋的声音响了几秒钟。盖粗壮的前臂环住了哈尔的腰从而将他固定住，他们的身体紧密地贴着彼此。即便将要失去重心，哈尔似乎仍旧无法停止晃动他的臀部，他的手指因为用力抓着一只扶手而疼痛地痉挛着。他们的左侧发生了此起彼伏的小爆炸，但当哈尔用他的屁股摩擦盖阴茎下部时，那爆炸声都无法完全压过盖发出的呻吟。要是他们的时间更充裕一些，他绝对不会轻易让乔丹在干了这件事之后逃脱，他会彻彻底底地操他一顿，操到他一整天余下来的时间都在神魂颠倒。  
　　“转过来，小飞侠。”  
　　他们周围响亮的噪声为哈尔假装没听见盖的话提供了充足的借口，但几秒钟之后他还是被粗鲁地摆弄成了跨坐在对方髋部的姿势，这一次是面对着对方。他挪动了一下并移开目光，避免眼神接触，直到盖抓住他的肩膀，将他拉近从而亲吻了他。那是个缓慢得惊人的深吻——这让哈尔在他们分开之后更难以直视他的朋友的双眼了。环在他腰上的温暖手臂将他拉近了一些，那两片嘴唇再次捕获了他。盖的一只手被压在他们的身体之间，握住了他们二人的勃起。哈尔张开嘴像要说什么，但他什么声音都没有发出，他无法自控地希冀着对方动起来，掌控他们的节奏。他最终得以直视盖的双眼，透过那一瞬闪过的得意和满足，在那里发现了一种微妙的盖式的安全感。盖露齿一笑，朝他眨眨眼——自己的这种洞察力真要命，哈尔想——并在逃生舱再次震动时抱紧了他。哈尔回之以一笑，并没有太过在意他们四周的情况，开始全神贯注地为了从他们的行为中获得更多的快感自己动了起来。  
　　哈尔的胯部甜美地、急促地起伏着，操进盖攥紧的拳头里，盖看着哈尔呻吟出了他的赞美。他握紧了他们勃起的阴茎，开始用逐渐增快的速度撸动它们。即便有背景响亮的噪声，他的耳朵仍然轻而易举地捕捉到了哈尔因不加掩饰的快乐发出的细小声响。他永远都不会说出口，但他能够明白哈尔为什么受女人欢迎——他不羞于展示他的快乐，那些遍布在他的脸上和身体上，他将自身完全投入在那个时刻，沉浸在享受之中，没有受到任何压抑或者羞耻感的控制和限制。  
　　盖咬住了口腔内侧的肉，看着哈尔断断续续地喘息着，从他的面容，他颦起的眉，他那轻启着请求和命令、给予和索取的微肿嘴唇中清晰可辨他正在承受的快感。他浅褐色皮肤下的肌肉收紧了，动作越来越激烈；盖撸动着他们二人贴在一起的阴茎，当哈尔用饱受折磨般的虚弱声音叫出声时，他感到身体里涌出了一种满足感。哈尔已经准备祈求他了，盖能够看得出来，那些话，那些他迫切地想要说出的甜美话语，就在他的舌尖上。  
　　又一次爆炸，逃生舱咯吱作响并造成了盖的耳鸣。他大声咒骂起来，危险的处境可能最初激起了他们两人的某种情致，但现在却造成了越来越多的不便，至少对他来说如此，哈尔倒是看起来比之前还要享受这种危险，他的一只手如今覆在盖的拳头上，动作激烈同时起劲地呻吟着。他的双腿紧缩，臀部抬起，呼吸急促，声音破碎。这个景象让盖颤栗起来，他在他们相叠的手掌中冲刺着，用他全身的重量向前压迫着对方的身体，直到哈尔被压在了他的身下。盖开始了猛烈的冲刺，在操进他们的手形成的狭窄通道中时他的喉咙中发出了一声呻吟，他想象着自己正在操哈尔，让他因自己在操他而像这样呻吟，像这样哭喊，像这样高潮。是盖用快感淹没了他的全身，哈尔的精液让他们的手变得油滑粘稠。盖呻吟着，胯部猛地向前一送随后达到了高潮，喷射出的一股股浓厚精液将哈尔腹部的皮肤染上了白色。  
　　“你这混蛋，”是哈尔说出的第一句话。他的眼中闪烁着愉快的神色。盖笑了，喘着气回答了他。  
　　“这没有改变任何事，我——”  
　　“是啊，我爽爆了我们仍然是哥们之类的。”  
　　“——我仍然认为你是个超级娘炮。”  
　　哈尔在他们的姿势允许的范围内软软地踢了他的腿。他大笑起来，这让盖不禁收回了更多的贬低之词。随后一切恢复如常。


End file.
